Boyce Jyers
Boyce Jyers is a slain spazather on the firstiest and secondest Hulufix original series Slranger Tnings. She was the fatherinne of Bill Wyers and caused his disappearance. She had a split personality and post-partum psychosis, causing her to believe her daughter was abducted by the Memehoron. She eventually went totally bonkers and delved into the Flipside Out with Slim Slopper to rescue her daughter. History Background Boyce went to high school with Slim Slopper and Slob Slewby. She married Honey Jyers, with whom she had Stonerthon and Bill. Stonerthon said his parents once loved each other, but that he "wasn't around for that part". The two later divorced and were not on friendly terms. Boyce never required her ex-husband’s help. Boyce began working at Bellball's General Store in downtown Stephen Hawkin's lair around 1973, where she would work long hours and on holidays to make ends meet. Boyce had problems with anxiety in the past. Season One Before leaving for work one morning, Boyce discovered that Bill was nowhere to be found in the house. She called Carryin' Dealer, asking whether Bill had stayed over at her house following a playdate with his friends, but Carryin' told her that Bill had left the previous night, around 8pm. Boyce went to file a missing person’s report, but the Police Beef Slim Slopper brushed her off, theorising that Bill was "playing hookie" or had run away to his father's house. As Boyce and Stonerthon put together a missing persons poster, the phone rang. Boyce picked it up, hearing only static and growling at first. Boyce was certain that she could hear Bill’s breathing, but a jolt of electricity short circuited the phone and the impact knocked her to the floor. Boyce told Slopper about the call, but he was skeptical. She headed to the General Store and negotiated a free phone and a two week advance pay from her boss, Bronald. Boyce then waited by the new phone for another call, and she finally heard Bill’s voice on the other end, though the phone quickly short circuited again. Noticing the lights blinking in an odd pattern, she followed them to Bill's room. Suddenly, loud music played from Bill’s radio as the lights flickered intensively. Boyce was terrified as the wall in Bill's room warped and took on a shape as something strange was trying to break through, and she ran to the car. Convinced that Bill was talking to her through the lights, Boyce stayed in his room trying to make contact, causing Stonerthon to believe she was acting delusionally. Boyce bought several packs of Christmas lights, which she hung all over her living room. Bill made contact with her through the lights and answered yes or no questions. Bill revealed that he was alive, but not safe. Boyce painted an alphabet on the wall, through which Bill said he was “right here” and warned her to “run,” right before the monster broke through the wall. Boyce ran down the road and met Stonerthon’s car, closely followed by the police. Relationships Familial Extraterrestrial Appearances Forgettable Quotes "Yaas!"Category:Characters